Romance Dawn
by ButterPie
Summary: Merely existing isn't a crime, but two people were made to believe that. One fought the legacy he was given, while the other struggled to uphold the one she lost. This is the unlikely story of these two people as they find each other in the Grand Line.
1. One: Spades in the Grand Line

Summary: Merely existing isn't a crime, but two people were made to believe that. One fought the legacy he was given, while the other struggled to uphold the one she lost. This is the unlikely story of these two people as they find each other in the Grand Line.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Author's Note: I've been wanting to write this story ever since I got the spoiler that Ace died. AceRo is a crack ship, but I just can't help but imagine them coming together at one point. Anyway, here's my take on their story. I'm gonna try to make this as canon plausible as possible, so here's hoping I can do it. Actually, feedback is always good. Also there's a longer note at the bottom regarding Zorobin fics.

Warning: Crack ship ahoy! Also this is a Romance fic, so it might get a bit sappy. And again, crack ship ahoy! Unintended OOC-ness and my usual warnings.

What I'm listening to: I ship it, an Icona pop parody by Not Literally Productions.

* * *

Chapter 1: Spades in the Grand Line

It was a small island, but it had a port, and they needed provisions. Of course, having a bar on that island also meant that the Spades can enjoy dry land and good sake. The bar was fairly cramped, but the alcohol was good, and the service was hospitable. No one seemed to mind the pirates, and they were grateful for that. As much as they liked their action, it was also nice to get some good food and beer without needing to fight for it.

Portgas D. Ace smiled at his nakama. He was proud of what they've accomplished so far, and for whatever adventures they were headed to. He was also proud that he was able to acquire such a formidable group of people. They were already making waves in the Grand line, and they barely got in, he definitely had chosen the right crew. Plus, he had a pretty powerful devil fruit ability. At just seventeen years old, he had already made a dent big enough for the government to notice. The world was now theirs to conquer.

The bell on the door rang, catching his attention, and in came a woman clad in a purple dress.

Ace followed her movements, gulping. She was beautiful. Sophisticated. He has never been entranced by a woman, he was looking for some damn adventure, not some romance, but somehow, he found himself following her with his eyes. She was tall, graceful, had an air of mystery surrounding her.

_Damn, she's beautiful_**.**

He stared at her figure, her cowboy hat jauntily placed on her head. He fingered the brim of his own hat, feeling a certain connection to this woman.

"Pardon me, boys" he said, standing up from his group.

He had a grin on as he went up the counter, where the woman was sitting on a bar stool. She had a book in front of her, opened at a page with no pictures, while the bar tender gave her a cup of steaming hot coffee. He leaned his back on the counter, his elbows propped up on the worn wood, and gave her one of his friendly smiles.

"Good evening" he said, managing to stop himself from winking. A woman like herself oozed of sophistication, and a wink might be taken the wrong way.

She glanced at him through the corner of her eye for only a second, then returned the focus to her book.

Ace felt his face redden. Maybe he shouldn't have attempted this.

He turned around to face the counter, and sat on the stool, ordering a tankard of beer from the bar tender. He kept glancing at her discreetly as he drank, observing her. He liked her hat, first and foremost, since it accentuates her face. She had a thin, delicate nose, and blue eyes that dart through the pages. She had shiny black hair. Her fingers were long, and he wanted to reach out and touch them. She was, in simple terms, beautiful.

"It's rude to stare, Fire fist-san."

Ace choked on his drink, almost letting it spray out. He blushed red as he wiped his mouth, now averting his eyes to anywhere not near her direction.

"So you know who I am?" He said, with a bit of nervous stammer. How could a woman make him so nervous? He was a strong pirate and had the confidence to attain his current status, yet she who sat there with her book and coffee (in a bar, who orders coffee in a bar?) could reduce him to someone who stammers his words.

"I try to keep myself informed" She said, still not looking at him, a smile playing on her lips.

Ace smirked "So you know who I am, does this mean I get the pleasure of a name?"

Finally, she turned her head, and their eyes met. Ace was taken aback by how blue her eyes were, how piercing.

She smiled, and he smiled wider, expectant. But all she gave him was a firm "No."

And with that, she returned back to her book.

Ace blinked, a bit taken aback by her attitude. He knew it would be impolite to continue questioning her, but he wanted to know her name. So he downed his beer, and ordered another one.

Maybe she'd relent?

She closed her book, paid the bar tender, and left.

Or maybe not.

He waited a few minutes, before deciding to follow her. He was planning on ghosting her until he sees another opportunity to strike up a conversation, make it seem coincidental and all. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one. He noticed shadows surrounding the alleyways when she walked, and was about to confront them when she entered a dead end.

_Shit_ he though, quickening his pace. But the many shadows were quicker.

He ran to the alleyway, and was quite surprised. Half of the men were already down, and she looked as composed as ever.

But the other half were still relentless.

"You're going to fetch a nice sum missy" a particularly large man sneered, a gleaming dagger in each of his hands. All of the ones left standing had produced their own weapons, snarling at her. Ace was impressed at how calm her face was.

The large man lunged at her, but a column of fire intercepted him.

"Uh-uh" Ace said, when they all looked at him. He waggled his finger at the large man "You really shouldn't be attacking a lady like that."

"Why you-!"

"Higan" Ace said with a smirk, shooting a fire bullet straight at the large man. He erupted into flames, and his comrades fell back. Ace noticed that they were already fewer than before, impressed to see the lady step over a couple of them to kick at others.

He walked over to her, the rest of the shadows giving him a wide path.

"You do know there's more of them coming" she said simply, sitting on a pile of bodies. "Now that they know who you are, as bounty hunters, they can't let such a prize go."

He cracked his knuckles and smiled at her "Are you up to it?"

Suddenly, a roar of a crowd of shadows came upon them.

He took to one side, she took to the other. His back was turned, when he heard the awful crunching of bones. He looked to see several of their attackers crumpling down, while she had her arms crossed over her chest. That's when he noticed more arms growing out of their opponents' shoulders.

"Woah!" he said, almost shouting "You've got a devil fruit!"

She turned to smile at him, as she produced a pair of arms around his current opponent, twisting them into submission.

"What's your name then?" Ace asked, when they backed into each other. He punched another attacker, leaving a burn mark on his cheek.

She ignored him, but instead took down three more men.

Ace whistled "Impressive."

Within seconds, they had dispatched the bounty hunters. No more than a mere pile of broken bones and bruises, and charred off clothes and flesh.

He stretched his arms above his head, while she straightened her hat. "You're really good" He said, standing next to her.

She smiled at him "You're pretty good yourself, Fire fist."

"Portgas D. Ace" he said extending a hand to her "Call me Ace."

But she didn't take it.

Instead, she smiled at him, tipped her hat at his direction "It was nice meeting you."

She walked away, but he followed "So you're an ability user." he said, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Yes" she said, walking faster.

"So what exactly does it do?" he asked, matching her pace.

She sighed. "It does something like this." she crossed her arms in front of her, just like before, while Ace watched with anticipation. Suddenly, two hands covered his eyes.

"So cool!" he exclaimed. The hands then disappeared into petals, and he noticed how nice they smelt. He was going to compliment her on the scent, but she was already gone.

He smiled to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_Damn fine woman._

* * *

The information they gathered noted that the log post would set in about three days. Enough time for them to restock and explore. So the following day, Ace found himself wandering the bar area of the town, the memory of a tall mysterious woman still lingering in his mind. He was avoiding the area where they fought yesterday, in case anyone went looking for culprits. He wasn't expecting to find her, especially after she had dismissed him so passively.

He wasn't offended, he was intrigued. A lone lady wandering around town was a curious sight, and he longed to know more of her. Especially since that lone lady was a strong fighter. The spades can use a bit of femininity.

Suddenly, the smell of grilling meat caught his attention. He closed his eyes and sniffed, it was definitely meat. Using his nose, he was able to track down the heavenly smell to a street cart food stall. The old man sat on a stool, while fanning the smoke from his grill on wheels, skewered bits of meat and vegetables browning so deliciously. Ace's mouth watered.

"Hey old man" he said, sniffing some more "How much for a stick?"

The old man smiled, some of his teeth missing, "50 beris, and only 120 beris for three of them."

Ace hurriedly fished through his pockets, he must have some money somewhere in those cargo shorts. Unfortunately, the captain of the Spade pirates came out with nothing.

"Here" He was surprised to see a slender arm hand the old man some money, quite a considerable amount, with the way his eyes widened. "That should be enough for his appetite."

"You don't have to!" Ace said indignantly, grabbing the hand before it was retracted "I don't need a handout." He planned on glaring at the person, only to end up with a surprised look.

The slender arm was owned by the mysterious lady, a somewhat amused smirk on her lips. He let go of her arm, trying hard not to blush.

"Here you go sonny!" The old man said, pushing a plateful of the meat, which was practically the whole cooked stock the old man had. The old vendor gave him a toothy, or rather gummy, grin as he piled on more raw meat for the next batch.

Ace stared at the food, and then back at the lady.

"Go ahead" she said, with that same smile. "Consider that as thank you for last night."

He smiled at her, and started eating "So are you going to tell me your name now, or do I have to keep on referring to you as Lady or Hey?"

"I really don't mind either" she said. She flashed him another of her quiet smiles, then turned to leave. Hurriedly, he swallowed his food, and jogged after her.

She started walking deeper into the town, with him following her like a puppy, determined to get a name out of her. She didn't mind being followed, and didn't discourage him, but she did ignore him, instead focusing on her book. It amazed him how she could walk with her nose buried in a thick tome, and not hitting anything or anyone. He was actually hoping for her to stumble so he can catch her, and then she'd tell him her name.

They reached the other side of town, and she ducked into a bookstore, with Ace holding the door open for her. He chuckled, noticing that when he did, she had a tiny smile on her lips. Learning hospitality and manners from Makino still proves to be an amazingly wise choice.

"So you come here often?" He said, leaning on a book shelf, desperate for the woman to acknowledge him. She, however, was more focused on the spines of dusty books, a slender finger tracing them as she went through the rows.

And then darkness.

* * *

Narcolepsy has always been a trait of the D heritage, that was something Robin knew, but she has not met or heard of anyone with such severe symptoms. It took a bit of effort to transport him to her hotel room, but fortunately her lodgings were near, and the streets were nearing empty. She had used her hands to move him via the roofs of the buildings, and in her hotel, opened the window to slide him in. So that was how he, the great rookie Portgas D. Ace, was asleep in her bed.

She sat on the lounge chair, stretching her tired legs. She had been out for most of the day, scouring the city, observing all the nooks and crannies she can see without being suspicious. Most of her work for Sir Crocodile involved her stealth, and her cunning, and of course, her powers. She closed her eyes and concentrated, remembering a certain dark alleyway near a brothel, and her eyes were upon the place, in darkened corners.

She waited and watched to see if anyone would notice, and decided that her positioning was perfect for the job. She glanced at her guest, and couldn't help but smile. He was a charming fellow, a bit too young for her taste, but he exuded the kind of arrogance that was backed with power.

And Nico Robin was fond of men with power. They were intriguing, and their mere presence means protection.

He stirred in his sleep, and suddenly sat up, startling her, but she needed to focus on the job at hand.

"I see you've awoken" she said, giving him a smile.

"I'm sorry" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at his surroundings, finally noticing, a deep red blush appearing on his cheeks.

She couldn't help but chuckle "I figured that the floor of the bookstore would not be comfortable, and since I didn't know where you were lodged, I took liberties of having you brought here to my room."

"I'm sorry for the trouble" he said, standing up, and refusing to look at her. It was too much already that he had fallen asleep so suddenly, only to be escorted by a lady. "I really should be off now."

She nodded at the door, "Don't worry, it was no trouble."

He was about to walk out, when he turned to face her again "And what was your name again?" He asked, with a sly smile.

She noted that his confidence was back, quite a charming man indeed. "I haven't mentioned my name yet, Captain." She said, offering back a similarly sly smile.

"Well since I've already been in your bed" he leaned on the door, intending to be stubborn if need be "I believe I deserve to know my kind lady's name."

She laughed at him, and was about to answer, when she saw her target.

Her face grew serious and distant, and he came upon her with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She raised her hand up at him, shushing him. He wanted to kiss her fingers, they were so long and elegant.

The eyes she had on the brothel indicated that he, or by the looks of it currently a she, was in the brothel, but not for the usual intended purpose. She wanted to laugh at the antics produced by the okama, by twirling around and around, having mistaken the place, yet again, for a hotel, but she had to keep her concentration. A bit less focus and she would lose her eyes and the newly sprouted ears. She could hear the okama named Bon Clay demand for Octopus coffee, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of what would happen if Sir Crocodile meets the vivacious Bon Kurei.

Well, they do need his devil fruit ability.

"Hey" Ace repeated, a bit worried now at how spaced out she looked. He wondered if she was right in the head. He reached out for her hand, and held it gently, feeling the smooth skin.

That brought her back. With a shocked expression, she looked at him. The sudden touch, warm and inviting, had rattled her, prompting the disappearance of her spying eyes and ears from the brothel.

"Oh no" She muttered under her breath.

"Are you alright?" he repeated, voice laced with concern.

She looked up at him, had half the mind to hit him, then realized that he held her hand. And that he was worried about her. She flashed him a smile, composing herself. "Of course, I apologize about spacing out."

She stood up, letting go of his hand, much to his disappointment, and walked to the door.

"If you don't mind, I am tired" She said quickly, opening it for him "It might be best if we part ways now, Captain."

The look of worry never escaped his face. "You sure you're alright-?" His voice trailed off, realizing he still hadn't known her name. He looked down at his feet, massaging the back of his neck.

"All-Sunday."

He looked up and met her eyes, a glimmer of amusement in them "You can call me Miss All-Sunday."

* * *

Robin watched him from the window as he ran to the harbor. She was quite amused by his childish attitude, and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. He seemed like a nice young man.

She sighed, remembering that she was there because of contractual obligations. She closed her eyes again, and readied to spy on her target. He was still twirling around in all his enthusiasm, and enters a cafe, screeching for Octopus coffee. It was the perfect opportunity. Donning her hat again, Miss All-Sunday was ready for work.

* * *

As soon as he was sure he was out of sight from the hotel, Ace ran. He was exhilarated, and would've broken into a speedy jog as soon as he felt the cold air, but he dared not to in case she looked out the window. He wasn't going to lose his composure to such a lady as Miss All-Sunday.

It was a really unique name.

He stopped running upon reaching the gang plank of their ship.

(Italicize) _Miss All-Sunday._

He scratched the back of his head. "Damn it" he muttered to himself, realizing that the name was most likely fake, frowning deeply. But the frown didn't last long, it just meant that he would have to find her again, and that was something he looked forward too.

* * *

"Come on captain, cheer up!" Jory, their navigator, giving him a slight push on his shoulder. Ace was leaning his upper body on the railing of their ship, the side still facing the island, his lower body slumped on the deck. The days in that small island flew by fast, and he had spent them trying to find her again to no avail. And now they were leaving, and all he had from her was a fake name.

"Miss All-Sunday" he whined to himself. He really wanted to get her real name.

He watched as the island disappeared in the horizon, nothing more than tiny speck. With a sigh, he straightened up and faced his crew, his usually cheeky grin on his face.

"All right men!" he shouted, pumping his fist up in the air "Let's find the One Piece!"

And his nakama cheered.

* * *

The Grand Line is notorious for its temperamental weather patterns. It boasts of such extreme fluctuations of being scorching hot to being freezing cold. There is no constant in the grand line, except for the constant changes. So when a storm suddenly hit their ship, the Spades were ready for it.

It didn't last for too long, such as the whim of the Grand Line, and they soon found themselves back in calmer waters. However, most of their crew still opted to stay inside, to relish the dryness from a hard storm.

"Captain!" their lookout shouted "Captain there seems to be a giant turtle!"

"Turtle means meat" the cook said, pulling out his cleaver "We should catch it and make soup!"

The men looked eagerly at their captain, who they all knew would be up to it. And they were right. For their captain wasn't seated in his seat anymore, he had already run out to try and catch the turtle himself.

"It's huge!" Ace said, eyes wide, looking at the turtle as it idly swam by.

"Look captain" the cook said, looking through a pair of binoculars "There seems to be something on its back."

And indeed there was. It looked like a canopy.

"Quick, try to get us near it." Ace said, looking harder. He could see the canopy, and cushions, but nothing else. It might just be a turtle floating in the ocean who happened to get snagged on some fallen debris. Either way, it was meat. Just thinking about grilled turtle meat has Ace's mouth watering.

However, when they were near enough, they could see an occupant.

"Oh, hello" the lady calling herself Miss All-Sunday said, a book in her lap, and a cup of coffee beside her. She was riding the turtle, who wore a matching hat. The turtle looked at their ship lazily, chewing on its cigar.

Ace smirked jumping down on the turtle's back "Hello, Miss All-Sunday."

"Captain!" Jory called, but Ace just gave him a dismissive wave.

"Fancy seeing you here" Ace said, sitting down in front of her.

"I should say the same to you ."

"We wanted to eat your turtle." He added, patting the hard shell.

"I don't think Banchi would like that" she said, chuckling silently.

He watched her movements, her blue eyes shaded by her hat. "So the turtle's name is Banchi."

She nodded "He's from work."

He wanted to ask her where she worked, for it was odd for anyone to be riding on the back of a giant turtle, but he had more pressing matters "So what is your name, Miss All-Sunday?"

She leaned her cheek in her hand, staring pointedly at him "I already told you, Fire fist-san."

"Ace." He said, "Call me Ace."

"And you can still call me Miss All-Sunday." She said with a bright smile.

Ace smirked back "We can play this all day, or I can just tell my men we would have turtle soup tonight."

"Oh" she said, her small lips forming the O shape in such a cute manner that it made him blush. "Would a gentleman as yourself would really stoop as low as that?"

How could a woman so refined and elegant looking still exude some form of cuteness? His ears were feeling warmth, and it wasn't because of the sun.

"Not normally" he said, scratching the tip of his nose "but just a name wouldn't hurt."

"Captain!"

The urgency in his nakama's voice made Ace turn around. They were shouting and pointing at something at the horizon. Both Ace and Robin looked, at what they were hysterical about. It was a sea king, and it was charging at them at full speed.

The turtle Banchi, sensing the sudden danger, started flailing.

"Calm down Banchi" She said, rubbing it's shell.

"Hold on!" Ace shouted, standing in front of her. The sea king came upon them, emerging from the waters, ready to devour the poor turtle. Miss All-Sunday was trying her best to keep the turtle calm so the two fruit users don't get tossed off.

Ace's fist caught on fire, and with one might punch, sent a column of fire at the sea king "Hiken!"

The sea king, though partly submerged in water, burned, and fell back dead, it's carcass floating. He could hear his crew cheering, probably because of the meat. The smell of burnt sea king meat was still enough to make him hungry. Then he realized they weren't cheering at all, and a certain Miss All-Sunday had fallen off the turtle.

Without really thinking, for if he was he'd remember he was a hammer, he dived after her.

* * *

Robin sat besides the drying body of the impulsive young man who dove in to save her. He was laying with his back flat on the floor, his limbs splayed out like a star. His first mate and navigator, who's names she was unable to get, had dove in after the two of them.

They were both hammers, yet he dove in to save her.

The rest of his crew were busy harvesting the sea king meat, enjoying the fact that their food rations have tripled.

"Thank you" she said, looking down at him.

He smiled his crooked smile up at her "Your welcome." He closed his eyes, still panting quite heavily.

She looked at the sky, realizing that she had been delayed far too long already. Crocodile would surely chastise her for it. Then again, it might be entertaining to see him fuming again.

"Robin" she said, softly "My name is Robin. But it should be a secret between us."

From the corner of her eye, she saw his smile widen.

* * *

Ace woke up to the stars. He wasn't sure how long he had slept, but a blanket had draped over his body. The turtle named Banchi and the woman named Robin was long gone, but at least now he had her name.

He stood up and stretched his arms up in to the sky. Now, he needed to find food. And maybe when he was Pirate King, he would go and find her too.

* * *

End part 1.

Author's Note: I haven't forgotten my other stories, please don't think that. Unfortunately, I've been working on this one far longer that those two unfinished ones. It all started with my other fic _A Proposal_ and it ultimately grew into this. I had recently watched the Whitebeard war arc, something I just read in the manga, and that's what sparked me to start posting these. I hope you readers don't mind, but I have devised an effective posting/writing schedule so I can accommodate all three fics, plus real life. On the upside, A surprising turn of events i almost at its conclusion.

Thank you for reading, and reviews if you may~~


	2. Two: Warlord's Offer

Summary: Merely existing isn't a crime, but two people are made to believe that. One fought the legacy he was given, while the other is struggling to uphold the one she lost. This is the unlikely story of these two people as they find love and each other in the Grand Line.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Pairings: Ace X Robin

Warning: This a Romance story so it might get sappy. Unintended OOC-ness and grammar errors. Also, there might be some **SPOILERS** especially in the longer Author's note at the bottom, so please refrain from reading that far if you've just started on One Piece. Also, if you're reading on mobile or something like that, _Italics_ don't appear.

EDIT: There were so many glaring errors that I went back and fixed them.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Warlord's Offer**

Word travels fast, and the news of the Super Rookie Fire Fist Ace reached the heads of the government and marines in such amazing speed that the name Portgas D. Ace spread like wildfire. It even reached people who are powerful enough to grant him the status of a Warlord.

For they were afraid of his capabilities.

"He's a boy!" Gecko Moria said, slamming his hands on the table. The mandatory Shichibukai meeting was held in regards to having an invitation sent to Portgas D. Ace. It wasn't to ask for permission from the current six Warlords, but rather to inform them that it was going to happen. However, much to the chagrin of Fleet Admiral Sengoku, only four of them arrived, and one of them was not one to speak in such meetings, just sat there with his giant sword.

"We have been missing that seventh seat for some time now" Jinbe said, "But would it be really wise to offer it to such an inexperienced boy?"

Crocodile, who had been listening intently, looked through the files for Portgas D. Ace, reading it thoroughly.

"He is currently near Alabasta." he said loudly, surprising Sengoku "I can personally extend him the invitation to become a Warlord."

Sengoku eyed the man, who, although a Warlord, was also quite a crafty businessman. He knew of the casino that Crocodile owned in Alabasta, in fact the government had allowed the said establishment to be built, having helped in persuading King Cobra. So far, Crocodile has proven to be loyal to his status, albeit as stubborn as the rest of them.

"Very well." Sengoku said, determined to finally finish the meeting. He left the room quickly, missing the smirk that graced Crocodile's scarred features.

* * *

"Captain!" Jory called out, running around the Spade's ship, looking for their narcoleptic leader. He finally found him, sitting on the kitchen floor, sleeping soundly. "Captain" He called out, nudging his knee with his foot.

Ace woke up from his sleep, scratching the top of his head, his hat having fallen to his lap. He looked up at his navigator, yawning loudly. "What is it?" He was a bit irritated, for he needed more sleep these past few days. It wasn't just his narcolepsy or his devil fruit requiring the rest, but somehow, he's gotten nothing but restless sleep ever since that day.

His mind, plagued with her face, her smile, her name. It was difficult when all he wanted was to be with her, and at the same time, conquer the seas. He had a goal, and even if she was already on his list of things to accomplish, he can't set aside his lifelong dream just yet. All those nights spent in dreams of her, and sometimes spent awake regretting the fact that he never asked her to join his crew.

"Uhm" Jory said, noticing that their captain had deep dark circles under his eyes, and the usual smile had been fading ever so slightly from his boyish features. Without another word, he handed him a letter that came earlier. It read, in gold ink,:

_Portgas D. Ace_

_Captain of the Spade Pirates_

_Grand Line_

"What's this?" Ace asked, flipping the envelope over and over to see if there was a return address, but there was nothing else. He looked up at his navigator, who with a shrug said: "The mail bird brought it in, and then abruptly flew away."

Ace ripped open the enveloped and fished out a letter. His eyes quickly scanned over the page, and a smirk appeared on his lips, relieving Jory who had not seen that kind of mischief in his Captain's eyes for some odd days now.

Ace threw the paper at Jory, who caught it and read it, while the Captain laughed.

"Can you believe it, Jory?" Ace said, standing up and stretching his arms up in the air "They want me to become a Warlord!"

* * *

"Here you go Banchi" Robin said, feeding the giant turtle some cabbages. They were in the Rain Diners, in a separate aquarium from the ferocious Bananwanis, vastly different from the underwater aquarium for this one was open to the sky. It one of the luxuries her employer had spared for her pet. Then again, he did own Banchi, so it would be understandable that he didn't want the turtle to be eaten.

The enclosure seemed more like a Zoo type of enclosure, with a little alcove where she can sit and feed her favorite method of transportation.

The turtle, who didn't have his signature cowboy hat or cigar, for the time being, looked up at her lazily as she fed him another half a head of cabbage. She had been working with him for a year now, and had grown quite fond of the large animal.

After feeding him, Robin scrubbed his shell clean, which went quicker because of her handy ability. The turtle liked being scrubbed, and so she paid extra attention to the little crevices and indentations. Banchi would close his eyes when she did, and his leathery mouth would form something akin to a smile. While her phantom hands work, he would lean his head on her lap, and nuzzle her.

She had always wanted a pet, and although a giant chain smoking turtle like Banchi was far from what would be considered conventionally cute, he was still a wonderful pet. Besides, cute and fluffy things wouldn't match her always on the run personality.

Maybe someday.

Finally done cleaning him, her phantom limbs disappeared, while she hosed him off to rinse him. She cleared up her cleaning supplies, while the turtle leisurely swam around his enclosure.

"I really wished you'd stop smoking, Banchi" She said, as the animal nudged at the metal box that housed his cigars.

The bad habit that he had acquired from his real owner. But she still relented, giving him a fat cigar that smelled so much like their employer. She used to like that smell, but now it was more of a nuisance.

The turtle eagerly chomped down on the cigar, while she lit it, smoke floating upwards to the open sky of Alabasta. She sat there, leaning back on some rock structures, watching the smoke float up, wondering to herself where a certain Captain with the Mera Mera no Mi had wondered off to, his distinct freckles and infectious smile embedded in her mind.

Her reverie was broken when to the door to the enclosure slammed open. In strode the Shichibukai Crocodile, without his coat, and the sleeves of his immaculately white shirt rolled up to his elbows.

"Miss All-Sunday" he drawled, his cigar between his teeth. He walked up to her, while she didn't bother to stand.

Robin couldn't help but see the similarity of the man and the turtle, but had long since learned that a misplaced smile around the hooked man would mean some form of painful punishment. So, like always, she kept the amusement to herself and instead plastered on a polite smile. "Yes, Mr. 0?"

The tall man looked down at her, with apt irritation, then at Banchi who was happily enjoying his cigar.

"When is the okama coming?" He asked.

"Bon Clay" She said with emphasis "Is coming in three days."

"Good" He said, with that smirk that emphasized the scar on his face. He crouched so they were in eye level, and she could see the darkness in his eyes. He reached his hook out to her cheek, caressing it slightly, while she kept on a straight facade, having been used to the coldness of the metal. With his hand, he took the cigar from his mouth, throwing the snub into the water.

Normally, she would protest at how dirty he was making the pool for Banchi, but his hook was currently too near for her to be cheeky.

He leaned in close, that smirk still there. He could have been so handsome, if he wasn't such a psychopath. He was so near now, that she can smell the mustiness of the cigar that lingered on his breath. She kept on a straight face, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing how uncomfortable she was.

"I have another thing I want you to do" He said in a husky whisper, the tip of his nose brushing up against hers. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then pulled back.

"Come to my office" he said, before leaving her.

She waited for the door to close, before letting herself sink lower, her breathing unsteady. She gathered her knees, leaning her forehead on them. Banchi, who always seem to know when she was distressed, nudged her shoulder gently. She would never let him see her like this, the fact that she was afraid of him, even terrified sometimes.

He will never have that satisfaction.

"I'm fine" she said, hugging his head gently, while the turtle yawned in contentment.

* * *

The trip to Alabasta did not take as long Ace thought it would be. As soon as he received the letter, he had Jory redirect their ship to the desert kingdom, which was an easy transition from their original destination.

"It's so hot here!" some of the men complained, but it was all in face value, for all of them were quite okay in being there. It wasn't always when their young Captain was invited to be a Warlord. Though they already knew the answer.

"You could just ignore the letter" Jory said, fanning himself.

Ace was crouched on the rail, watching the harbor as they docked. He had on his hat, and his yellow shirt that remained open. He smirked at his navigator "I know, but it's more fun this way."

Satisfied with his answer, Jory left.

But Ace had other reasons to want to go to Alabasta. It was a tug, like a string, imploring him to go. It was like the tug that he had that implored him to venture in the Grey Terminal when he met Sabo, the same tug he had when he decided to go home just in time to meet Luffy. These little tugs, that would often be against logical reasons, have always proven to start a grand adventure.

After he read the letter, he was determined to go, even if he had already set his mind on refusing the offer.

He smiled to himself, maybe this would become the grandest adventure of all.

* * *

Miss All-Sunday eyed herself on her full length mirror. Today was another day, another day that she needed to survive. Mr. 0 was a fickle man and desired that those associated with him would keep up their appearances. Of course, the woman he claimed for himself as his partner, needed to be more than presentable.

_"You must always be stunning, my dear" he had said, his elbows leaning on his desk as he eyed her "I think I'll call you, Miss All-Sunday." His smile had widened considerably, as she kept on a straight face, refusing to react to his verbal ministrations. _

She sighed loudly, taking off the deep green dress she had on, stripping down to her matching purple underwear.

"This won't do" she muttered to herself, massaging her temple.

After she had regained her composure and locked in Banchi for the rest of the day, she went into Crocodile's office who informed her that he needed her to look pretty for their coming guest, a very important one according to him.

_"Enough to make him know that money isn't the only thing our organization can offer him." He said, as he pulled open the curtains to his office "Make him want to be a part of it."_

Who he was, she wasn't privileged enough to know. She could have queried further, and asked him even if he would refuse an answer, for her own amusement.

She did like to see him riled up.

The knock on the door, followed by an unceremonious opening of the oaken doors, didn't faze her.

"Mr. 0." She said, putting on her silk robe, tying it tightly around her thin waist. She was no virgin and has been in less than decent wear in front of men like him, but the looks he sometimes gave her even when she was clothed sent uncomfortable shivers down her spine.

He had that smirk on her face as he walked up to her, bringing up his hook on the tie of the her robe.

"You're being too modest, Miss All-Sunday." He said huskily, leaning in close to her ear. He gave her lobe a suggestive lick. An involuntary shudder from her made him smile wider, nipping at her ear.

"I have to get ready, Mr. 0." She said, pushing him away gently "Your guest would be here soon."

Cool, calm, distant.

She pulled away from him, but his hook was able to untie the knot, pulling the thin robe open.

He growled gently, eyeing her up and down "Nico Robin."

"You said you wouldn't call me by that name while I was your employee" She said, pulling away, but it only made him tug on the tie harder, revealing more of her half naked form.

He ignored her question, and pushed forward, wrapping his hand around her bare waist, his thumb rubbing her side gently. She kept her emotionless face, looking straight into his eyes, as he smirked smugly. She can't show him fear. She can't give him that satisfaction.

She never will.

He leaned in closer again, this time leaning in close to her lips. She could smell the cigar, but she wouldn't flinch. She refused to flinch. But she wanted to desperately push him away.

Before he could press his lips unto hers, there was a knock on the door, catching their attention. Mr. 0, who still had his hand around her waist, turned to glare at the intruder.

The man, who seemed to work for the casino, or maybe a Millions member, or maybe even both, Robin couldn't be sure, blushed hard and stammered at seeing them in such a compromising position. Especially since their boss seemed mad, while the woman known as Miss All-Sunday seemed bored.

"Ah" the man stammered "Someone's here to see you, Sir Crocodile."

A casino employee? Probably. Or a Millions member who was made to think they were infiltrating the casino. _How this man loved to play with his pawns_, she thought to herself.

Crocodile scowled, pulling away from Robin. "Did you bring him to my office?"

The man nodded, apologizing profusely. However, Robin could sense that Crocodile's mood has shifted, from wanting her, to wanting to kill someone. Robin was just glad it wasn't directed at herself.

Crocodile, with the sweep of his cape, walked up to the man and grabbed him by his neck. The poor man barely had time to struggle, before all the moisture from his body disappeared. Crocodile dropped the husk of the former human with a satisfied chuckle, kicking it out the door.

Robin watched as the it slowly disintegrated into sand.

"Get ready, Miss All-Sunday." He said, walking off.

Robin felt sorry for the man, whoever he was. But she didn't have time to mourn or contemplate for an unknown victim, for he was nothing but sand now, and she needed to survive. She closed the doors and locked it, reminding herself to bar the doors tonight, just in case he decided to pay a visit.

She clutched the robe tightly around her form, she knew what to wear now.

* * *

Ace admired the office he was in. It was spacious, and had a great view of the outdoor area of the Rain Diners. A mirage in a never ending desert. He would have liked to bring his crew in with him, but the man that led him here was adamant that the Warlord only have an audience with him. At least they were enjoying themselves in the casino.

He sighed, stretching his arms up. He was seated on a high back chair, with his legs crossed on his seat, both feet off the floor. He had been waiting for several minutes now, and even if he wasn't as impatient as Luffy, he still wasn't as patient as Sabo. If the Warlord Crocodile doesn't appear soon, he might as well leave.

The doors finally opened, and he turned to see a tall man with slicked back hair, a large golden hook instead of a left hand, and a large, impressive scar spanning the width of his face. Ace wondered what man could have inflicted that scar, from what he heard, this Crocodile was a logia user.

"Portgas D. Ace" He said, as he sat on the chair behind the desk.

"Crocodile" Ace said, tipping his hat in mock respect.

Ace crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on the chair, sizing up the Warlord, who seemed to be doing the same thing to him.

"Do you understand why you're here, boy?" Crocodile said, emphasizing on the word boy.

Ace smirked, knowing well that the man was trying to provoke him "Because the government feels threatened."

"The government wants to offer you the seventh positions of the Warlords."

"And make me a dog, just like you."

Crocodile's smirk faltered, ever so slightly. "There is some power in becoming a Warlord, boy." He gestured to the outside, to the palm trees and the outdoor ponds of the casino.

Ace laughed "Do I look like a businessman to you, Crocodile?" He slammed his feet on the floor, with his knuckles over his knees, leaning in close to the desk, the fires in his eyes flaring, even letting "I'm a pirate, not a dog. I should just take your head here to send a message to that damn government."

Crocodile laughed "You're too young to make threats boy!" He slammed his hook on the table, glinting with blood lust.

But Ace smirked, letting some flames engulf his shoulders and upper arms. He came ready for a fight, and he was not afraid to face a Warlord.

Crocodile laughed louder, throwing his head back in amusement. "You're brave, Portgas. It would be a shame to kill you now."

"Wanna try me old man?" He made a fist of flames, ready to strike "I only came here to extend my refusal, but I can kill you too just for the heck of it."

But Crocodile only smirked back at him. "You should know that there are other certain" He leaned back on his chair, bringing his hand and hook together "Benefits to becoming a Warlord."

He reached for a button on his desk, and in a few seconds, the door opened.

Ace extinguished his fire as he saw the woman who came in, his mouth slightly agape.

There, in all her beautiful glory, was the woman that had been in his thoughts, ever since that day she rode off on the back of her giant turtle. She wore a black corset dress that barely reached mid thigh, and black boots that accentuated her sculpted legs, and a long white coat. She looked at him, a second too longer, but did not show any form of recognition.

_"My name is Robin" she said, softly "My name is Robin. But it should be a secret between us."_

Ace, however, was not as subtle. He plastered on a huge grin, his eyes wide and amused. He started to speak, to call out to her, but Crocodile turned to her.

"Miss All-Sunday" he said, reaching out a hand to her "Why don't you make yourself a bit more comfortable? We have so much to show our guest."

Ace watched as she shrugged of her coat, letting it fall to the floor. Watched as Crocodile smirked at this action, leaning back on his leather chair, a hand on his chin. Watched as she walked to his desk, and as his hooked hand reached out to stroke her thigh as she leaned her hand on the desk and-

Crocodile's cigar burst into flame, shocking him and the woman called Miss All-Sunday. They both look at Ace, who was standing now, his fists aflame.

"Benefits?" he hissed. He sent another fireball, that met sand. Crocodile had stood up, and was ready to retaliate. But Ace was undeterred. He shot another one at Crocodile "You call her benefits?"

Crocodile was having a really amusing day. He laughed, sending more sand on Ace's way, which the younger man easily evaded, "You thought I meant Miss All-Sunday?"

Ace stopped, and stared at the woman, who he now noticed had a quizzical look on her face. He felt a bit embarrassed, although he remained in his fighting stance "Didn't you mean her?"

"I knew you were too green, boy" Crocodile said, getting another cigar from his desk. He lighted it up on the flames that had engulfed some papers on his desk, before extinguishing it with his own sand. "She's just here to show what you can get from becoming a Warlord. Though having such a pretty thing such as herself, does have its own perks." He licked his lips when he said it, making Ace clench his fist.

Miss All-Sunday, being reminded of her purpose, opened a drawer and took out a remote, with a click, the curtains were drawn and a screen and projector appeared. Ace couldn't help but feel embarrassed, his flames disappearing. There was a visible blush on his face, making his freckles more profound, while Miss All-Sunday had an amused smile on her lips.

"Seems like our guest is quite determined to uphold your honor" Crocodile said, sitting on his chair, and once again rubbing her thigh with his hook "What a kind boy, don't you think so?"

"Such a kind boy" she said, eliciting laughter from the Warlord. However, her eyes were locked unto Ace, and he saw sincerity in them. He scratched his nose, returning to his seat.

"If you're so disinterested in becoming a Warlord" Crocodile said, as several images appeared on the screen "Maybe I could interest you in becoming a part of my other venture?"

"Baroque Works." Miss All-Sunday said "A conglomerate of bounty hunters, determined to create an ideal nation."

End Part 2.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ace learns more about Baroque Works, and Miss All-Sunday.

Thank you for the faves, reads, follows and reviews! I'll try to update as regularly as I can, but I can't neglect my other fics, and of course, homework .

To **aqua-empress **Thank you! I'm trying to keep things as canonical plausible as much as I can, so yes she's still going to join the Strawhats :) I'm still considering Ace's death thing though, so that's still up in the air.

To **suprememoonempress** Thank you! It's so easy to crack ship them! Lol and I know what you mean, I ship Robin with practically everyone in OP world. We need a good Mihawk x Robin X Crocodile fic. They are both Shichibukais.

To **lily** thank you so much :) I hope you and your friends enjoy this chapter too!

To **LadyDragon99** Thank you! You aren't the only one, there are a sparring few of us, but we do exist!You should check it youtube, if you haven't yet, there's this really nice AceRo amv that actually inspired me to make this. Plus a couple of AceRo cosplayers doing a couple's dance which is just so cute and sexy.

Anyway, Thank you all so much!


End file.
